dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Supreme Kai
| birthday = October 17 | gender = Female | height = 141 cm | weight = 21 kg | blood type = B+ | affiliation = Kaiōshin | occupation =Northern Supreme Kai | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Kaiōshin | previous team = None | partner = Western Supreme Kai | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Sacred World of the Kais | homeworld = Planet Kaishin (presumed) | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | ultimate attack = Ragnarök | signature attack = Ragnarök | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} The Northern Supreme Kai (北の界王神, Kita no Kaiōshin, lit. North Kaioshin, or North God King of the Worlds) is the ruler of the Northern Quadrant of the Universe. She is also known by her name of Amaya (雨宿, "Heavenly Arrow"). Appearance The Northern Supreme Kai has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with one strand pointing upwards, large green eyes and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe where a red ribbon tied in a bow is attached and appears to have wing-like adornments around her ears. She seems to prefer going barefoot. Personality Amaya is a being chock-full of eccentricities that it's hard not to love her. She believes that she has the right to get whatever she wants and vehemently detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for her, somewhat slothful and childish in most regards. She is usually friendly and cheerful to her friends, always being curious and not worrying much about things, though she subtly manipulates them at all times. She usually tries to raise the spirits of others, making her the mood maker. She has problems reading the atmosphere in situations and just speaks out what comes to mind, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. Due to her upbringing, she knows nothing of the world or how to interact with others. History Powers Techniques and Abilities Flight: Amaya is able to spread the wing adornments around her ears and infuse them with ki, causing them to become much larger, enabling flight at high speeds. Instantaneous Movement: A technique that allows Amaya to instantly teleport to another planet, place or being. It should be noted that unlike most teleportation techniques, she doesn't need to focus on a specific ki signature to utilize as a target. This means that she can translocate to any location known within the universe. However, she has a great fear of being 'fragged', which leads her more often than not to sit on her own homeworld out of fear of losing body parts via teleporting- however, this is all in her head. Destructo Disk: Amaya created this technique to counter the Kamehameha. Fortune Manipulation: Amaya's greatest asset- this ability enables her to cause the winds of destiny to change and grant either good luck or bad luck to her target. The way in which this will effect her target depends on their own innate luck- a person with good fortune will able to shrug off the effects, both positive and negative, while somebody with rotten luck with receive the worst of it. This has almost no bearings in a battle, though it has great effect in training, often being used as a great assistance tool. Hræsvelgr (死体飲み込む(フレースヴェルグ) , "Furēsuverugu", Norse for "Corpse Swallower"): Amaya's "absolute defense". After performing the requisite hand motions, she draws in ki in the atmosphere and channels it outwards, manifesting it in the form of a giant bubble with an odd symbol enblazoned upon it with the addition of stylized wings. It is said that it is extremely difficult to penetrate, and it is possible that it instills an effect similar to Hyperbolic Time Chamber in all who are guarded by the bubble, allowing them to train as Amaya protects them. The technique is named after , a giant from , whose name literally means "Corpse Swallower". Ragnarök (神々の黄昏(ラグナロク) , "Ragunaroku", Norse for "Final Destiny of the Gods"): Amaya's strongest technique; summoning a triangular glyph in front of her being, Amaya gathers the ki in the atmosphere into three seperate spheres at each point of the triangle. When unleashed, the spheres become three truly enormous white beams of ki which are capable of causing mass devastation, almost enough to inflict incredible damage to a singular planet. It invokes a similar property to that of Gai Nagareboshi's Shining Onslaught with it's ki collection ability right before releasing the blast. When unleashing this technique, she often shouts, "Resound, !" " " is Old Norse for "final destiny of the gods", and also the "end of the world" in . Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Kais Category:Supreme Kai